Chasing the Immortals
This is fanfic written by QE1. Do not edit or steal. 'Chasing the Immortals' Overview Chasing the Immortals is the first fanfiction of a series I am calling Chaos Born. It uses unofficial fantribes, so keep that in mind. It takes place during An Epic Tale of Two Lost Souls an unpublished fanfiction GN series I have written. Fanfictions in the Chaos Born series: *Chasing the Immortals *Dragons of the Solstice *Restoration of the North *Listening to Home It is a story about a four year old, animus, StoneWing dragoness, who finds a silver NightWing egg on Hallow Hill, in the StoneWing kingdom. She is worried for it’s safety, and sneaks it into her home. For a while she awkwardly tries to hide it as the dragonet grows up, until one day the queen comes to visit her parents, and finds it in a cupboard. She is banished from the kingdom, along with the young dragonet. She travels around Pyrrhia, and encounters an abandoned baby RainWing, which she unofficially adopts. She continues to travel with the two dragonets, finding herself on the border of the Ice Kingdom, where they meet an IceWing from a poor family. This is where the next story, Dragons of the Solstice, begins. Chapter One The SkyHole was busy today. Well, it usually always was, especially considering that the StoneWings were home to the largest amount of Traders in Phyrrhia. But of course Thallium was biased. After all, her father owned the largest corporation in the kingdom, and was the Queen’s Chief Councillor of Trade. She herself even owned a small business herself, even though she was only four. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t make anything out of her all-natural mushrooms today. She was at the Ground Markets to purchase, not sell. But, she thought, I don’t have any use being here, AND it’s boring, AND it’s crowded... hmmm. She continued to trot along beside her mother, Neon, dodging the various coloured legs and wings. This SUCKS. “Hey mum?” “Mmm.” “Can I go to the big tree over there?” “Hmm, bulbous or flat? Umm... I’ll get the bulbous mushrooms thanks.” “Muuuumm. Can I go, or not?” She whined. “Oh, uhh, sure.” She said, staring at an array of tropical fruits. Yes! Thallium bounded past bright colourful stalls, dodging between dragon’s legs. She eventually came to the foot of the tree. It was a big towering oak tree, propped up atop a large lush hill. When Thallium climbed up it, and looked out beyond it’s branches, she could see all of her surroundings, stretched out before her. She saw the entire market place, and all it’s caravans and tents. She could see all the way to Possibility’s rooftops, and beyond to the tips of jade mountain. She could see everything, from the vast stretches of sand dunes of the Sand Kingdom, to the icy plains of the Ice Kingdom. She loved this spot dearly, she thought she was on top of the world up here. Thallium wanted to see more, she NEEDED to see more. She climbed further up, up farther than the thin, wobbly branches, so far that she actually reached the top. The branches creaked and groaned below her, and her gasp of wonder was quickly stolen away by her tumbling back down to earth. Bumping her head on a thick branch, she landed on the grass with a loud thump. Uuuhh! It hurts! Thallium sat on the ground sniffling, wincing at the shallow cuts on her body when she touched them. The purple paint had come off her neck, exposing her paler purple spiral patterns. She sat there sobbing while feebly trying to rub the paint back into place. It was getting late in the afternoon, and while rubbing her cuts, something else toppled out of the tree behind her. Thump! A roundish object bounced off a gnarled tree root, and rolled down the hill, where it touched her foot lightly. Thallium looked down to see a small, black egg, the same size of both her front talons. As night fell it rocked ever so slightly, slowly shifting to silver. Chapter Two Tiny feet pounded on the damp, dewey grass, all the way down the hill. The egg wobbled in Thallium's talons while she bounded back to the SkyHole. When she saw the beginnings of the markets, she launched into the air, struggling to keep hold of her precious cargo. She flew as fast as she could with the wind restraining her, while she worried about getting caught. A NightWing egg! I think. Thallium had never even seen anything like this in real life, the closest to it was only ever in books. She was so skeptical of many things, in fact she hadn’t believed that the eggs of NightWing moonborn dragonets changed colour like how she had witnessed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (QE1) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Mystery)